User talk:Angry lil elf
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to Spartans Don't Die! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Enodoc (talk) 06:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hey there. I started reading your fanon and thought you might want to add a picture to your story. It is here.-Garry Damrau(talk) 10:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Help is on the way I will be glad to help you. I can't do too much until Saturday. Basically what you do is create a series hub which is your stories title page and then each page of the story is set up as a chapter. If you want to learn more there are Help pages.-Garry Damrau(talk) 02:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I thought I'd give you this link to the Fan-fiction Guide, which has details on creating the Series Hub and Chapters that Garry mentioned above, and generally getting your pages set up. Please let me or Garry know if you have any questions, or if there's something in the guide you don't understand. I look forward to seeing your work! --Enodoc(Talk) 15:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Do you want to have each chapter named differently or would you rather just use something like "Chapter 1. (SDD)", "Chapter 2. (SDD)", etc.? If differently, What is the first chapters title?-Garry Damrau(talk) 23:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :I have a couple of ideas to run by you. First of all, what do you think of changing the name of your fanon to simply "Spartans Don't Die"? The 'Fable 2:' part is implied by the story itself and I think it flows better without it. Another idea I had was to use the names of the as the names of each chapter. For chapter 1 you could call it 'The New Hero' or 'The Hero of Many Names'. You know your story better than I. What do you think?-Garry Damrau(talk) 19:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm... that is an idea to change the title to Spartans Don't Die, I'll implement that as soon as I get round to it. I'm not quite sure about that, but it is an idea to name the chapters after Fable achievements, I'm just trying to find an achievement that I could use to name the first chapter, I don't know all the achievements since I'm a horrible gamer, I do finish the game but with only the story line achievements, so if you could I dunno, give me a list of achievement names it would be much appreciated. Also what do you think of the physical and vocal templates for Noble Six and femme Sparrow?Angry lil elf (talk) 23:05, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Just click on the Brick-Red words "Fable II Achievements" in my last message and it will take you right to them. I did like the idea of having a mental image of your character which is why I added links to their Wikipedia pages next to their names. I also found a nice photo to use for Sparrow. :-Garry Damrau(talk) 06:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :I am proceeding with those changes I suggested. Due to Hal's description I will use The Hero of Many Names as the title of Chapter 1.-Garry Damrau(talk) 07:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC)